Analyse de la nature humaine
by Etiliwen
Summary: Lyna en bonne Serdaigle, étudie les habitudes sociales des êtres humains de la même façon que celles des botrucs durant les soins aux créatures magiques. Quand elle s'aperçoit que Sirius Black le petit botruc, euh, sorcier, ne supporte plus les fangirls qui l'entourent, elle décide de le séduire pour le sauver de ces monstres sanguinaires.
1. Avant-propos

La cloche sonne. Le cours est passé bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Les animagis, quel sujet passionnant ! Je remballe mes affaires assez rapidement pour être bien placée en histoire de la magie. Si tous les élèves du château s'ennuient à mourir durant le cours, ce qui était d'ailleurs arrivé à notre cher professeur Binns, c'est loin d'être mon cas. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière, j'ai aussi découvert que l'Histoire moldue a toujours été influencée par celle des sorciers. Depuis, je tisse des liens, fascinée, entre les deux histoires. En ce moment, on étudie le 15éme siècle. Nous venons de finir La Grande Alliance, entre les sorciers d'Amérique et ceux d'Europe. Ce qui voudrait dire que nous allons entamer la vie de… En pleine réflexion, me voilà qui tombe à la renverse, bousculée par un troupeau de filles. Ah oui, Histoire de la magie, cours commun avec les Gryffondors. Je n'ai rien contre la maison, c'est juste que dans le Roi Lion, Scar aurait dû lâcher Mufasa au milieu de la horde de groupie des maraudeurs, le résultat aurait été le même. Quoi que, sa mort aurait sûrement été plus rapide. En me relevant, j'aperçois les maraudeurs tenter une échappatoire. Malheureusement pour eux, c'est trop tard. Désormais, on peut seulement deviner leur position : Le centre exact du cercle dessiné par les fangirls les plus éloignés. S'il y a une chose que je ne peux pas leur retirer, c'est la connaissance parfaite du nombre Pi. Même avec mon compas, tracer un aussi joli rond m'est difficile.

Victor, mon meilleur ami, un Gryffondor, arrive juste à temps pour observer cette magnifique forme géométrique. Héhéhéhé, je vais pouvoir jouer à mon jeu préféré. Aussitôt, je cours vers lui, avec le cri le plus perçant que ma gorge puisse pousser. « VICTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR. VICTOOOR. OH LA LA JE PEUX TE TOUCHER VICTOR ? TU PEUX DIRE MON PRENOM ? J'AI TOUJOURS RÊVEE DE L'ENTENDRE DANS TA BOUCHE. C'EST LYNA. LY-NA. JE PEUX TE CARESSER LES CHEVEUX ? JUSTE UNE FOIS S'IL TE PLAIT ? ». Je passe toujours inaperçue, puisque les cris des autres filles couvrent les miens. Sauf maintenant. Ahem. Binns vient d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe, et elles ne sont pas assez suicidaires pour se ridiculiser devant un professeur. Contrairement à moi. Si certaines d'entre elles ont honte de leur comportement et regarde leurs pieds, les autres me jettent un regard rempli de mépris.

« Ahem. Quel sex-appeal ce Victor. », je lance timidement pour tenter de sauver ma non-réputation. Bon, ça a au moins fait sourire les maraudeurs. Sirius ajoute même avec un clin d'œil : « Et encore, tu l'as jamais vu se changer après le Quidditch. ». Je ne sais pas qui de Victor ou moi à le teint le plus rouge. Une pivoine contre une cerise dans un salon agricole.

Nous rentrons, bons derniers, dans la salle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me soucie des bonnes places, la première rangée est toujours libre en Histoire de la Magie. C'est bon à savoir pour la prochaine fois. Je m'installe, prête à prendre le cours. Mais, dix minutes après son début, une question me turlupine. Je donne un léger coup de coude à Victor. Je dirais même que j'ose le déranger dans le coloriage hautement important des dessins sous la semelle de sa chaussure. Peu aurait osé un tel affront au beau milieu d'une œuvre d'Art. Mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis tellement rebelle. Quand je dis que je suis la seule à écouter les cours de Binns. Enfin sauf ce coup-ci. Cette fois j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour répondre à mes questions. Le pauvre Binns n'a pas donc plus une seule oreille attentive.

Encourager par un gracieux « Hrmf ? » je me lance :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles font ça ? Pourquoi elles gesticulent autour d'eux comme ça ? Pourquoi elles n'essaient pas de leur parler, et d'agir avec eux comme avec n'importe qui ? Est-ce que tu trouves ça séduisant quand je les imite? Et puis pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu es au moins aussi mignon qu'eux. Je ne comprends pas. ». J'ai eu le temps de déverser mon flot de questions avant qu'il ne bronche. Sûrement parce que je parlais beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il m'interrompe. Il me sourit d'un air désabusé et me tapote la tête.

« Pour attirer leur attention je suppose. Elles doivent croire que celle qui fera le plus de bruit et se collera le plus à eux sera l'élue de leur cœur. Sauf que si elles étaient aussi douées en relations humaines qu'elles le prétendent, elles auraient remarqué leur tête quand elles arrivent. Et je pense que toi tu l'as remarquée, la grimace qu'ils font ne veut jamais dire « Oh chouette, voilà qui va me réchauffer, justement j'avais un peu froid, et j'ai toujours détesté le silence. Et puis, qui a besoin d'air pour respirer ? Pas moi ! ». Ensuite je pense qu'on pourrait transformer ton pourquoi eux en un pourquoi lui. C'est Sirius qu'elles veulent. Si tu étais le moins du monde objective, tu aurais compris pourquoi. Il est, contrairement à ce que tu dis, vraiment beau. Pas mignon. Beau. Il est drôle, presque autant que toi. Et il fait un peu poète maudit avec ses longs cheveux et ses problèmes de famille. En somme, il est la parfaite équation de comment plaire aux filles. Mais elles s'agrippent à tous les Maraudeurs pour se rapprocher de lui. James est assez convoité lui aussi. Mais tout le monde sait, même toi pourtant loin de suivre les potins, qu'il est fou amoureux de Lily Evans. Remus leur paraît trop sérieux, et a toujours refusé de leur parler, lui pourtant si serviable. Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on ne les traite pas comme des êtres humains. Chacun a ses limites. Quand à Peter, je pense que tu devines. Même si il a aussi bon fonds que les autres, il est loin d'être aussi beau. Beaucoup de personnes pensent qu'il les suit, qu'il est là pour les mettre en valeur par contraste. Mais pas du tout. Il est vraiment aimé de ses amis. Malgré son échec scolaire, il n'est pas idiot, loin de là. Il fait d'aussi bons traits d'humour que Sirius, et c'est un très bon ami. Sauf que quand il parle, elles ne l'écoutent pas. Elles jugent un livre à sa couverture. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils soient aussi soudés. Ils se protègent, et surtout ils protègent Sirius. »

« Je serais toujours impressionnée par ton analyse des natures humaines. Et combien tes propos sont structurés. On dirait que tu cherches les réponses à mes questions depuis des mois. Il faudra que tu me donnes des cours un jour. »

Il sourit mystérieusement.

«Les pauvres, elles sont en train de les détruire, c'est affreux… Mais… Pourtant tu ne peux pas dire que Sirius n'en profite pas, vu le nombre de ses aventures… ? »

« Je pense pas qu'on puisse lui en vouloir. Sauf de la part de ses amis, il n'a jamais reçu beaucoup d'affection. Je pense qu'il ne demande qu'à trouver une gentille fille. Mais elles se comportent toutes de la même façon devant lui. Elles jouent la comédie pour tenter de lui plaire. »

« C'est affreux. Pour elles aussi. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose. »

« Je sais. Moi aussi. Hélas, on ne peut pas résoudre les problèmes du monde entier… »

J'ai beau essayer de me concentrer durant la dernière demi-heure du cours d'Histoire de la magie, rien n'y fait. Que faire ? Il faudrait qu'elles comprennent. Que quelqu'un arrive à le séduire avec les bonnes méthodes, sans gesticuler, pour montrer que ce n'est pas l'étouffant qu'il sera à leurs pieds. Arg. Mais comment ? Qui ? J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque la cloche sonne.  
Je sors de la salle, toujours dans mes pensées. Et zut. Apparemment quelqu'un veut me parler. Violette, Serdaigle comme moi, et dans le top 10 des fangirls des maraudeurs. Vu sa tête, elle ne veut pas me parler de la situation des Baobabs en Mauritanie. Elle me tombe dessus, presque littéralement. Sûrement une tentative d'intimidation. Un conseil si vous voulez un jour tenter d'intimider quelqu'un : Les gens qui ne tiennent pas sur leurs deux jambes, ça fait pas très peur.

« Tu as apprécié ton moment de gloire de tout à l'heure ? Ça t'a amusée de nous faire passer pour des abruties ? Devant Sirius en plus ! Et un professeur ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde te déteste. Tu passes ton temps à humilier les gens. »

Je suis beaucoup plus impressionner que je ne le dis. J'ai horreur des conflits.

« Mais, j'ai seulement fait ce que vous faîtes à longueur de journées… Et c'est moi qui me suis ridiculisée, crois-moi. Mais si ça vous fait réaliser combien c'est ridicule et que ce n'est pas comme ça que Sirius tombera dans vos filets, tant mieux. »

« Eurk, pardon ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un conseil de drague est recevable de ta part ? Regarde toi un instant ma pauvre fille. On oublie ton physique et ton cerveau atrophié qui peuvent être subjectifs. A quand remonte ta dernière relation amoureuse ? Ah oui, à jamais de ta vie. En même temps, tu as déjà du mal à parler à des gens. Parce que navré de te l'apprendre, mais avoir UN ami n'est pas considéré comme une vie sociale. »

Touché. Mais loin de l'admettre. Je sens une bouffée de colère qui monte en moi.

« C'est vrai. Tu sais quoi, j'ai trouvé. Je vais te prouver à quel point vous êtes ridicules, toi et toutes tes groupies. En un mois, je vais réussir à séduire Sirius Black, ce que vous essayez de faire depuis quoi ? Six ans ? Comment je vais faire ? Je vais être moi-même et le considérer comme un être humain. Et avec « mon physique et mon cerveau atrophié », si moi j'arrive à le séduire, alors ce sera clairement une question de méthodes. J'espère que tu es prête à être vraiment ridiculisée. ».  
En me baissant, je me libère de son emprise et part rejoindre mon dortoir. Rapidement je sens une présence à côté de moi.

« Désolée. J'aurais dû intervenir. Mais j'ai pensé que peut-être ça allait finir en un combat de filles, et je viens tout juste d'apprendre un sort pour plonger des gens dans la boue. J'aurai pu réaliser le fantasme de tous les garçons de l'école. L'occasion aurait était trop belle. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

« Là, tout de suite, pas tant que ça. Mais je tiens à te dire que ma vie dans le château repose sur tes théories sur les relations sociales. Et comme tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt il y a un instant, tu es totalement ma bitch pour réussir mon projet. Qui est sûrement infaisable. Je vais mourir. Dans quoi je viens juste de me fourrer? »


	2. Leçon n1 : Remarquer mon existence

Ma 6ème année devait être formidable. J'ai radicalement changé de coupe de cheveux. Après avoir passé mon enfance à me cacher derrière mes cheveux, on peut enfin voir mon visage. Je voulais me prouver que j'avais changé et que j'avais désormais confiance en moi. Et surtout le montrer aux autres je suppose. Ouais, parce qu'une coiffure, à notre âge, ça peut tout changer. Je pensais qu'avoir l'air plus jolie m'aurait permis d'avoir une vie sociale, voire peut-être d'autres amis…

Et paf.

Après seulement un mois, je me lance dans un cas désespéré. Oh bah tiens, et si j'allais séduire la personne la plus inaccessible de tout Poudlard, moi la fille dont la vie sentimentale se résume à avoir serré la main à Mr Draconneau le professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques qui me faisait fantasmer en première année. Et puis, tant qu'à faire, autant parier avec la plus grosse commère de ma maison, qui me déteste, histoire qu'elle me pourrisse bien la vie si j'échoue. Quelle bonne idée !

Bon, au moins j'ai le week-end pour digérer tout ça. Je suis allongée dans l'herbe, face contre terre, afin de mieux me lamenter sur mon sort, et de profiter des dernières belles journées de l'année. On est le 5 octobre. Le 5 novembre, je dois avoir séduit Sirius Black. Ou organiser un suicide collectif. Oui, collectif : il y aura moi et moi. Peut-être que moi viendra aussi.

…

Ma vie est un échec.

Je m'apprête à me redresser pour aller me jeter dans le lac, espérant au moins devenir un snack de qualité pour le poulpe géant, lorsque je sens une pression sur mon crâne, qui me garde allongée. J'entends la voix de Victor.

« On ne bouge pas. Je viens te sauver. Te connaissant tu en es déjà aux pensées suicidaires. »

Je tente de hocher la tête, mais je réussis seulement à avaler un peu d'herbe.

« J'ai une solution. J'ai un programme détaillée en plusieurs étapes que je te le dévoilerais au fur et à mesure. Si tu fais ce que je te dis, on peut y arriver. »

Je tourne la tête sur le côté, le regardant avec un regard plein d'espoir. Il est ma seule chance.

« Tout d'abord, tu prends confiance en toi. Tu étais un chaton, tu vas devenir un chat, un vrai. C'est sexy un chat. Et c'est l'objectif de cet après-midi. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis désespérée, mais je suis son programme à la lettre. J'apprends donc, entre autres, à marcher langoureusement et silencieusement, à considérer tout le monde comme si ils étaient de la bouse de dragon, et faire des regards implorant pour obtenir ce que je veux.

Oui. Victor viens de me faire passer mon samedi après-midi à apprendre à être un chat. Et même si c'était un peu drôle quand même, j'ai vraiment du mal à voir le rapport. C'est donc normal que je tique lorsqu'il me lance : «Maintenant, on commence pour de vrai.

-Ah, je savais que tu me faisais faire n'importe quoi ! Personne n'a jamais eu besoin de savoir miauler avec un accent espagnol !

\- Je te signale que tu es une Serdaigle. Tu es donc CENSEE être intelligente.

-Maiiiis ! C'est parce que je te fais entièrement confiance. Je sais que tu es mon meilleur ami et que tu n'abuserais jamais, au grand jamais, de cette relation pour me faire faire n'importe quoi. Et puis tu es docteur ès relations humaines. Tu es tellement sociable que j'ai longtemps cru que tu buvais une potion, pour faire cet effet-là aux gens qui t'entourent. Et je sais que ce n'est pas le cas uniquement parce qu'en deuxième année j'ai scruté tout ce que tu avalais pendant plusieurs jours et que je n'ai rien vu de suspect. »

D'ailleurs, Victor est mon opposé de ce côté-là. Heureusement qu'il est venu vers moi, parce que je n'aurai jamais osé faire un premier pas vers lui. On s'est connu dès notre premier jour à Poudlard, lors de la répartition. J'étais tellement stressée qu'il a eu peur que je fasse un malaise. Il a été si gentil avec moi alors que j'étais complétement perdue, que je me sentais si mal. En quelques mois, le monde magique avait complétement bousculé ma vie. J'ai dû quitter ma famille pour suivre des inconnus qui parlaient presque une autre langue (avec des mots comme « moldus » et toutes ces expressions contenant le mot « hyppogriffe »), avaient une autre monnaie, et une culture complétement différente de la mienne. Et si, plus tôt dans la journée, personne n'avait été particulièrement hostile à mon sujet, j'étais loin d'avoir bénéficié d'une attention suffisante pour la gamine perdue que j'étais alors. Tout le monde semblait partager la même impression quand il me voyait : Celle que je n'étais pas à ma place. Et quand Victor est venu me parler pour me demander une bonne dizaine de fois si j'allais bien ou si je ne voulais pas un verre d'eau, pour la première fois de la journée, je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'être un parasite. Et que ma scolarité dans cette école allait peut-être bien se passer, finalement.

J'ai malgré tout quelques connaissances chez les Serdaigles avec qui je m'entends bien. Mais il y a toujours comme une séparation en verre entre nous. Et même si on ne la voit pas tout le temps, on se la prend régulièrement dans la gueule. Je n'ai jamais eu cette impression avec Victor. Et ça doit être pour ça qu'il peut me faire me comporter comme un chat durant tout une après-midi.

Bon. Je miaule tout de même d'un air méprisant, avec un léger accent espagnol. Mais c'est surtout pour la forme.

Il reprend, après m'avoir tiré la langue :

« - Je disais donc, si tu veux toujours suivre mes conseils de « docteur ès relations humaines », que la première étape, c'est qu'il sache qui tu es. Si ses amis te connaissent aussi, c'est un bon point. Il faut qu'il s'habitue à ta présence, que tu t'immisces doucement et sournoisement dans sa vie, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. C'est la seule façon pour qu'il s'attache à toi. Je pense que ton petit numéro d'hier va pas mal nous aider. Déjà, tu as sûrement marqué son esprit, et il devrait te reconnaitre. Et puis il t'a souri, ce qui est assez rare. En plus, désormais il connait ta position face aux fangirls. Et donc, il sait que tu n'en es pas une. Il devrait beaucoup moins se méfier. Des questions ?

\- Euh ouais. Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour « s'immiscer dans sa vie » ? Je le suis partout jusqu'il me parle ? Je lui bondis dessus en lui lisant mon autobiographie, préalablement écrite ?

-Mais non, béta. J'ai un plan. Et pour ça, ta faiblesse va devenir un atout majeur. Tu sais le fait que tu sois une vraie quiche en défense contre les forces du mal, tout ça ?

Je grogne. Et je suis à deux doigts de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que je ! suis nulle. Mais je suis loin d'en être fière. Je n'ai jamais eu de notes plus basses qu'un « Effort Exceptionnel ».

…

Sauf en défense contre les forces du mal. Je n'ai aucun mal avec les examens écrits de la matière. C'est la pratique qui me pose problème. Dans les trois quarts des cas, il faut jeter le sort sur un être vivant. Ce que je refuse. Du coup, ça me bloque et je suis incapable d'exécuter convenablement les sorts qu'on me demande.

Tenez, la dernière fois, on a fait un exercice dans le lac. L'objectif : Se débarrasser d'un strangulot. Je sais qu'il faut leur briser les doigts, puis lancer un sort de répulsion. Mais une fois près de lui, prête à agir, il a commencé à me regarder avec ses grands yeux… Je n'ai pas pu. Sauf que le professeur est arrivé derrière moi et avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, il a lancé le sort à ma place. J'ai eu un coup de blues pendant plus d'une semaine en repensant à cette pauvre petite bête.

« Tu veux que je noue des liens avec un loup-garou pour qu'il menace Sirius Black de le manger si il refuse de faire ma connaissance ? » Je demande, n'ayant aucune idée d'où il veut en venir.

« Non. Quoi que ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Mais non. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'en tant que Serdaigle, tu risques de t'en vouloir toute ta vie si tu n'as pas toutes tes ASPICs avec au moins Effort Exceptionnel. Et devine qui est premier en DCFM ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement un Serdaigle ?

\- Et bien non ! Sirius Black. Et Remus Lupin et James Potter. Ils sont tous les trois premiers ex-aequo. Donc je me suis dit qu'éventuelleeeeemeeeent, comme tu étais toute pourrie en DCFM, tu voudrais peut-êêêêtre que les premiers de cette classe te donne des cours…..

\- Et tu crois vraiment que les fangirls n'y ont jamais pensé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils accepteraient de me donner des cours particuliers à moi ?

\- Parce qu'ils savent, depuis hier, que tu n'es pas une fangirl. Et puis, comme je suis aussi dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, comme deux d'entre eux, on se connait un peu.

\- Ah bah oui. J'oubliais. Les « liens du vestiaire de quidditch ». Se savonner les uns les autres, tout ça, ça rapproche…

Il me sourit, mais continue comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu :

« - Mais surtout parce que Peter a besoin d'aide dans beaucoup d'autres cours, et que tu es la seule à prendre correctement en notes ce que dit le professeur Binns en Histoire de la magie, et que ton petit cahier peut se monnayer cher. »


End file.
